Kozetsu
by gummiwummi-chan
Summary: Their mission to infiltrate Akatsuki's base on the outskirts of Suna ends in failure. Lady Chiyo and Gaara are dead. And any traces of Sakura's whereabouts are still unknown. (SasoSaku, one-sided, obsessive love.)
1. Hajimeni

悲嘆  
Grief; sorrow; anguish.

There were many gathering around in Suna's center courtyard. The sky was gloomy with a cool overcast, but no rain would fall as not a single drop could survive in Suna's dry, desert climate. Naruto, with fists clenched at his sides and a tear-stricken face, bowed his head. A framed picture of Gaara rested on the altar along with Lady Chiyo's. Suna's citizens and the many others visiting on behalf of their village's Kage stood in somber silence. A line formed, flowers of all kinds crowding the ground in front of the altar.

Temari and Kankuro, with their sensei Baki, spoke about Gaara's unwavering dedication to his people. Their voices were strained and Temari paused often to compose herself.

"Gaara changed many peoples' lives, including my own. He made Sunagakure a better place, a safer country than it has been in decades. Let us all dedicate our own lives to follow his path and make the shinobi world a peaceful one."

The crowd continued to grow as many of the Kage's ambassadors walked up to speak in their leader's place.

Kakashi walked towards the table, a framed picture of his own he carried back from Konoha. As he moved to lay it with the others for the remembrance vigil, Naruto's hand moved to stop him.

"Don't, sensei," Naruto whispered, his voice hoarse.

Kakashi's eyes softened as he pulled the picture close to his chest. "Naruto."

The teenage boy wiped his face with his sleeve, gritting his teeth. It wasn't supposed to end this way – everything should have been fine. They had the Akatsuki reeling, but the one-tailed beast had already been extracted from Gaara's body. They couldn't save him. Granny Chiyo's body was found back at the cavern. And Sakura…

"She could still be alive," Naruto said.

Kakashi eyes dropped to the picture in his hands. Sakura's smiling face, eyes brimming with pride for her shinobi portrait. He remembered the day fondly as she and Naruto finally passed the bell test. He was so proud, knowing she grew into her own - a strong and capable kunoichi.

"You're right." His voice was hollow, however, and far less confident than his student's.

Naruto heard the uncertainty in his sensei's voice but brushed it off. He just knew.

They didn't find her body and Sasori was missing too. Kankuro had said that this particular Akatsuki member wasn't too keen on keeping people alive for long – his poison just spread too that were true, Sakura would have been left for dead with Granny Chiyo. So, even with the smallest hope, Naruto believed that his beloved teammate could be out there in need of his help.

"I'm going to believe she's still alive," he choked out, "She has to be!"

孤絶

To become isolated.

Her eyes fluttered open to a sick, unnatural darkness. A set of chains locked both her wrists and her feet to the concrete underneath her, making her unable to stand or stretch her limbs. Trying to turn and twist was impossible. Looking back she smacked her head against the wall, sending her into a fit of curses.

Where was she? What had happened? The memories she tried to piece together just didn't quite fit. The color red projected itself prominently in her mind, but everything was so terribly fuzzy.

"Damn it," she muttered.

How long had she been unconscious?

A light buzzed to life above her, flickering erratically until it finally sparked with light. She winced, squinting her eyes as they adjusted to its brightness. The room around her appeared to be an old holding cell. Cracks traveled along the walls and floor like the random trails of a map. A door with flaking paint and rusted metal caught her attention quickly. It was her only exit point. But she would need chakra to break free from her binds.

Still disoriented, Sakura focused all of her chakra to the chains around her wrists. She flexed and squeezed, but it wasn't enough. She needed some food in her to do the job.

Her head jerked up as the click of a lock echoed behind the door. Its hinges creaked and moaned as it slowly cracked open. Metal scraped against the concrete floor as Sakura waited in anticipation. Her arms flexed and she geared herself up to fight against her captor.

A derisive, nasty voice in her mind mocked her. You're trapped like a little animal. What do you expect to do? There's no way that you'll be able to fight back.

It's better than doing nothing, she argued.

The voice, which seemed too cheerful for Sakura's current situation, laughed heartily. Whatever you say. You're just as useless as you were back then.

Sakura grit her teeth. She wanted nothing more than to silence that voice permanently with a skull-crushing punch, but it was impossible. No matter how confident she was, no matter her achievements, that voice still resided inside of her. Telling her she just wasn't good enough.

Stop it, she thought. This wasn't the time to lose herself in self-doubt.

The door banged against the wall, exposing a hooded figure wearing a worn, plain-black cloak.

"You're awake. With how long you've been asleep, I nearly expected you to die." This voice. Its smooth, dullness reached her ears, causing all the collective hairs on her head to stand on end.

Sasori.

He stood, very much alive, in the open doorway of her cell with a tray of food and a cup of water. Sakura's repressed memories exploded as he threw off his hood, revealing the messy mop of red hair underneath.

The fight, Chiyo protecting Sakura using her own body as a shield, the poisonous gas that surrounded them. It played over and over like a reel of film. She had watched helplessly as he finished Lady Chiyo off. Her blood sank into the cracks and pits in the rocky ground and spread close enough for Sakura to smell the tinge of iron. She heard him mumble something under his breath, but was too far away to hear. Fleeing was impossible – her legs just wouldn't budge. The gas had paralyzed her and she quickly lost consciousness.

Sasori scrutinized the shaken, fearful look etched into Sakura's features, but he remained unfazed as he set the tray in front of her. "It's time to eat," he announced, voice as toneless as before.

She stared, bewildered at his calm guise. "Why am I here?"

"Eat first," he said, gesturing to the meal.

"What do you want with me? Why didn't you just kill me like Lady Chiyo?!"

He narrowed his eyes, scooting the tray to her knees with his foot. "Eat."

She eyed the unseasoned meat and scavenged greens warily. There wasn't enough to even satisfy her hunger and she wouldn't find it remotely surprising if something was poisoned.

As though reading her mind, Sasori spoke up, "You wouldn't be here now if I wanted to kill you."

"Then tell me what you're planning," she ordered.

He raised a brow, a glint of irritation tugging at his curled lip. "I've already told you three times. Don't make me say it again."

She huffed, marking each echoed step as he walked back to the door. "You didn't give me chopsticks."

"I'm not an idiot, Sakura. Use your hands. You can reach it." And with that, the door closed and Sakura was alone again.

The meat was tough and the greens were bitter on her tongue, but she had to endure it if she wanted to build up her chakra and escape. Cold air seeped through small cracks and she shivered. Without a window, she couldn't decipher their location – she couldn't even tell what time of day it was. Worry clouded her mind as her teeth tore through another bite of her less-than-delicious meal.

If Lady Chiyo was killed then what happened to the others? What happened to Naruto, Gaara, Kakashi-sensei, and the rest? Were they looking for her now?

Of course they are, she assured herself. They wouldn't leave her behind without searching.

The other voice piped up on the verge of hysterics. Sure they are. It's not like they have more important things to do, right? Fighting the Akatsuki can wait because Sakura needs to be found!

She bit her lip, quieting her mind as she forced down the rest of her food. Her stomach growled for more, but he gave her so little. After eating she reached for the cup of water and drank it down. Peering down at the crumbless tray and cup, she tried to muster up a plan for Sasori's return. He had to have some sort of key to unlock the chains, but he wouldn't carry it around.

'I'm not an idiot, Sakura,' he had said.

"Pfft, you're stupid to me," she muttered.

With her mind buzzing, stomach growling, and still so very exhausted, she had trouble focusing properly. Frustrated, Sakura bounced her head repeatedly against the wall.

Focus, focus, she recited.

Storing chakra was the only plausible thing to do now. She'd store it just as Tsunade trained her. That was enough. Now, she'd just have to wait. But waiting was torture. What if he suddenly attacked her? She knew what he was capable of doing to others. What he made them.

She shuddered, Stop thinking. Play nice, so you don't get yourself killed. That's just what you'll have to do.

Play nice.

A rat squeezed through one of the large, broken pieces of stone, scrounging for any food. Its little hands scratched at the tray then rubbed its face. It brushed against Sakura's thigh causing her to recoil back in disgust.

Play.

Nice.

She jerked awake at the sound of the door's sharp, ear-splitting squeal as it opened. For however long she was asleep, it wasn't enough. Her body was wearing down and with the combination of fear and hunger, she just couldn't stop shaking. And her legs. They were tingling, slowly going numb. She jerked on the chain as hard as she could, but without her chakra-infused strength, nothing could be done.

"Forgive me," Sasori started, "I skipped your breakfast to let you sleep a little longer. Here's your lunch."

Play nice. Play nice. Play nice. Play nice.

"Thank you." The revulsion stung at her tongue and bled through her words.

He examined her closely, brow furrowed.

She tried again, "It's nice of you to take the time to cook for me." Much better.

Sasori stared down at her, heightening her discomfort. The silence sank into her like a knife as she wanted nothing more than to hear, 'Wonderful manners. You're such a kind girl and I'm letting you go free of charge!' and return to Konoha to tell everyone how being poisoned and kidnapped wasn't nearly as bad as she thought. Instead, Sasori suffocated her with his silence. She shifted awkwardly, her captured hands settling in her lap. All of this was so unbearably painful – her cramped posing, the growl of her stomach, the detached glint of his prolonged gaze.

She bowed her head as he finally placed the tray on the floor. The same, bland cut of meat and tattered leaves of forest herbs. Her eyes followed him as he returned to the door.

"Can you at least tell me how long I've been here? How many days?" she asked.

His hand slid down the stone, giving off an eerily unsettling noise from his wooden palm. "You've been here for almost a month."

Her heart jumped into her throat, completely lost for words.

Oblivious to her crumbling expression, Sasori explained further, "The poisonous gas you were exposed to practically killed you back at the Akatsuki's hideout. I was able to keep you alive, but your body was too weak to stand on its own. You fell into a natural coma, so I took care of you."

"That's… I can't believe it," she muttered.

Hearing her breathing hitch, Sasori turned back around to face her. "Does it bother you? Being here with me?"

She inhaled sharply, frustrated and full of shock. "What happened to my friends? Why are you keeping me alive?"

For a moment, his cool-headed exterior faltered and he blinked several times – enough for Sakura to notice and bury her eyes with concern. God, why couldn't she control her temper? Just hearing that she'd been missing from Konoha for a month. That she hadn't been found.

It scared her.

Sasori walked slowly, carefully. He stopped short of a few inches from her and bent down low enough for their eyes to meet. So glassy. So inhuman. Sakura couldn't bear to look any longer than she had already.

"Do you want to die?" he asked.

Sakura stopped breathing, eyes trailing back to his. She spotted no danger in his looks, but his words clawed their way into her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about all the ways he could kill her. She could just vanish and then…

His hand rested atop her head. "Answer me," he ordered.

"No," she snarled, failing to control her anger.

He nodded, parting his lips as he slid his wooden fingers along her scalp. Standing up, he headed to the door. "To answer your question: I don't know why you're here," he revealed, "I haven't really decided yet."

Days had passed. Sakura still didn't have enough chakra. Sasori would come often to bring her food and, although rarely, sit and watch her eat. And she hated it. Seeing those eyes, unblinking and with such a burning focus, stare at her made every movement she made so incredibly cautious. She made sure she ate fast and chewed quietly. She didn't complain about the mundane assortment and kept every act of conversation as mild as possible. For all the days, her mind wondered to what plan he could be piecing together.

Was he going to kill her? Keep her as some sort of bargaining chip? Maybe a trap?

She wanted to know, but controlling her temper was hard. Cursing and hitting and threatening were all she wanted to do, but she had to keep it smart. 'Play nice' had become her mantra while imprisoned.

And Sasori. He chattered on endlessly and didn't seem to care about her responses at all. He talked about art and Suna and the Akatsuki. He would wait for her responses then move on to the next subject. It left her mentally exhausted. He just wouldn't shut up.

If you just wanted to talk, pick a wall or one of your puppets, she would think. And after he'd finish, he'd take up her tray and leave her alone again. Perhaps his form of torture was just that and the isolation was her break in-between.

It was during their most recent chat that he focused his attention on her. "You aren't at all like you were back at the hideout," he noted lightly.

Sakura perked up, her brows lifted and looking uncertain. "Am I?" she asked.

He tilted his head, "You said something that really attracted my attention. Do you remember?" Shaking her head as a response, Sasori continued on with a smirk. "You said that even if I blow off your arms and legs or take in my poison and paralyze you, you're going to get me."

Sakura shifted, the circulation in her legs nonexistent, making them entirely numb. His hand tipped up her chin and she hid the grimace easing onto her face.

"Come get me now, Sakura," he whispered.

She swallowed hard, ducking her head low to avoid the chilling touch of his hand. Disgusting man. She heard him snickering, making it difficult for her to stay mute.

He covered his mouth, making a poor attempt to mask his amusement. "You were so haughty in your attempt to defeat me, but look what's happened now. The old hag is dead and I'm sure the rest of them are too. And you're here… with me. All alone."

Her front teeth pierced through her quivering lip. Sasori watched unperturbed as Sakura slumped against the wall with the heat of shame on her face and blood dripping down her chin.

They couldn't be dead. Naruto was going to become Hokage and they were going to save Sasuke. Naruto wouldn't fail the mission even if Sakura was taken! They would save Gaara and defeat Akatsuki!

Even without you? the voice queried.

Sakura tensed up, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. It didn't matter if she was there as long as they were able to save everyone. After it was all finished, they'd come find her and bring her back home. Sasori was just messing with her head – trying to break her. It wasn't going to work. One of the first things any captor would do is break their hostage's spirit. But Sakura wouldn't allow it.

"My friends aren't dead. They're coming to save me!" she shouted, "And let me tell you, Sasori… By the time they come here, you'll just be a pile of splinters! My words are still true! I. Will. Get. You!"

His palm swiped across her face in a firm, hard slap. She winced, her teeth aching. Wood hurt much worse than just normal flesh and bone.

Sasori knelt down with one arm resting on his bent knee. "That's better. Keep that fire in your eyes. I'd hate to see you beaten so easily."

She spat on him. "Fuck you."

"Not interested, thank you," he quipped, wiping his face. Grabbing a handful of her hair, he smacked his forehead against hers. "I'll tell you a secret, though… so you don't wind up killing yourself."

"What?" She sucked air through her teeth as he pulled harder on her scalp.

"These chains are not as ordinary as you think. I made them myself and imbued them with special seals that absorb chakra. I know by now that the tremendous strength you have is rather dangerous, so any effort you put into breaking free will be in vain." He turned her wrist over, exposing the seals marked along the metal links. "It's impossible to escape. For every possibility you may have, I've already conquered it."

Sakura's sight dropped to the chains around her wrists. It all made sense now. Like he said, it would be a waste for her to even try. She barely had enough chakra to last her anyway, so even if she could break it, she'd be too fatigued to fight back.

"So you've made all of these detailed plans just to keep me from escaping? Why try so hard? Why do you want me here so badly?"

He scoffed, springing to his feet. Sasori hated repeating himself. "I've already told you-"

"A lie, obviously. You're hiding something. Is it because you're trying to lure Konoha's jinchuuriki here for Akatsuki? It won't work!" She ignored the blatant glare due to her interruption. Sakura wanted answers.

He frowned. "Please," he drawled, rolling his eyes, "I left Akatsuki. Their goal doesn't interest me anymore."

Defecting from Akatsuki? She'd never believed someone could do that without getting killed. Of course, Orochimaru had done something similar, but nobody seemed bothered by his abandonment. Still, Sasori was a member of the elite group and Sakura was positive that they would want to know what happened to him if no corpse was left behind.

"Then what's the real reason? You can't just be doing this because you want to," she accused.

He cocked his head, a creaking sound echoing from his artificial joints. "And you must know what I want, right?"

"I..." She was cut short as she heard him snort, followed by soft, muffled chuckling.

He pointed at her. "You know, the way you're sitting. You almost look like a doll." His eyes narrowed, lips curving into a smile. "A pretty, pretty doll."

She froze. Yes, seiza style always reminded her of the decorative dolls her mother laid out on Children's Day back when she was younger. The dolls sat properly with their legs underneath them and their hands folded over their laps. She never liked them. Their eyes seemed to follow her whichever way she passed through the house.

His hand reached for her, causing her to flinch. Sakura closed her eyes as his fingers combed through her tangled hair. A nervous sweat trickled down her neck and her heart beat faster in her chest.

You idiot. Did you forget he turns people into puppets? she thought, feeling sick.

"You're a mess," he muttered, bringing his hand back. "We'll have to clean you up."

"You still haven't answered me," she pointed out.

He took her half-eaten food and turned on his heels. "Goodbye."

The door slammed shut and Sakura fell to her side, stretching her legs as far she could. Pain erupted in her calf and slowly migrated to up her thigh. A cramp. Perfect.

"What a bastard," she breathed. She bent as far forward as she could, but her hands couldn't reach the tender muscle to massage it.

Slowly, circulation returned to her cramped legs and Sakura found it easier to relax. Perhaps she could lay down for the rest of her stay? It was far better than sitting up every time Sasori decided to drop in. And what possible plan could she make with these chakra-absorbing chains? She had jerked and yanked and banged the cuffs against the wall enough times to know they weren't going anywhere.

She was screwed. The only blessing she could have was if Sasori magically had some change of heart and removed the chains. So, again, she was screwed – no, fucked. That was a better word for it all because without someone finding her location she'd stay here until Sasori was bored enough by her dull existence and decided to do some tinkering.

サソリ  
Sasori

He shut his door and sighed. Various puppet parts strewn over the floor were kicked out of his way as he lumbered back to his bed. Sleep wasn't necessary for him, but it was important for him to have just one place that was clear of work-related items and piles of paper. A place just to think. Laying down on his back, he rested his hand gingerly on the core implanted in his chest. The steady pump of his heart drummed against its protective shell. He flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, synchronizing with its beat.

His head was a lot like his heart, pumping thoughts and memories and ideas through him. He could never stop thinking: About the Akatsuki, his ex-teammates, his collection, even…

Haruno Sakura.

It had been a long and grueling month of nurturing her back to health. She would lie alone in that cold cell and he'd be there every hour to bring water and food. She barely held anything down while comatose and forcing food down her throat was a task within itself. Now that she was awake, she seemed entirely ungrateful for all of the things he provided her. He cooked her enough food without boosting up her chakra levels, gave her clean water to drink, and allowed her enough privacy most convicts couldn't even imagine.

And she asked too many questions. Even the Third Kazekage didn't interrogate him like this, but she needed to know everything. Cutting out her tongue was always an option, but then he'd never hear her talk again.

His hand knocked suddenly against his head until a small crack formed, denting the center of his forehead. He felt none of it and only stopped when he heard the sharp sound of his wooden exterior separating.

"I did it again," he muttered.

Yes, he thought of her voice and how she spit fire like a raging dragon in the old tales his mother used to read. Her eyes flickered dangerously like the dying coals of a village brought down by his old partner's bombs. And her beauty, just as brilliant and overwhelming even while covered in dirt and blood.

He jerked up, pacing and wide-eyed. Every thought, every memory, every idea always ended with some sort of image of her. A curse. He focused so hard and so long on her that he'd forget about time and miss a meal for her. Those were the worst days. If he wasn't inside speaking with her, he'd be nestled inside his cramped room thinking about her.

Worrying thoughts. Hungry thoughts. Thoughts that made him shake or stop mid-step.

He remembered seeing her at the end of his sword. Her knees were wobbly, her eyes glazed-over and half-closed. Once she had dropped to her knees, the old hag Chiyo had attempted to defend her, but Sasori was done playing her tiring game. He unleashed the compartment of gas constructed in the medial chamber, just to the right of his core.

A purple haze occupied the entire cavern. Sakura's body fell back, sliding off his blade and dropped onto her side. Chiyo had crawled pathetically to the young girl and brought her hand up to use her chakra one last time. But Sasori's speed couldn't be matched as the two of them grew weaker by the second. In an instant, he stabbed her and let his eyes take in the last wheezing breaths of his grandmother.

"Good riddance," he said.

His attention was turned to the kunoichi clutching at her open wound. She looked so pathetic, like a writhing animal close to death. But he didn't stop the impulse to grab her, anchor her in his hold. He didn't stop himself from leaping out of the cavern. He didn't stop himself from absconding the Akatsuki and severing all ties with its members. To him, it was nothing to fret over. Sasori wasn't afraid of its leader or the rest of the group finding and killing him. He had locations that he kept from everyone – not a soul would know where they were. He made sure of it.

It took almost a month, but he was finally seeing the fruits of his labor. Sakura would realize that being here with him was a blessing. She just needed more time.

And, for this especially, Sasori could wait.


	2. Ruidou

人探し

Searching for someone

Naruto slapped his hands on Tsunade's desk and yelled out in frustration. A cup rolled off her desk and bounced on the floor. "Why don't you get it?! We've got to go back there and search for her!"

"I'm telling you that we're in a state of crisis! While Suna is scrambling to appoint a new Kazekage, we're trying to understand what the hell happened over there. Kakashi's in the hospital and-"

"Kakashi-sensei isn't missing! That Sasori guy took Sakura and we have no idea where the hell they are! How can you act so calm right now when your own student was kidnapped?!"

Tsunade breathed in sharply while slumping in her chair against her desk. The scattered papers that were long overdue for her to sign and return blended together. Bundles of scrolls delivered day-after-day rested unopened that she needed to read. A half-empty bottle of sake hidden away in her desk was tempting her to chug it down. So many things were supposed to be done and she was already one month behind on everything.

One month.

One month ago when she heard the news that her student was missing. One month ago when she had Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno in her office asking desperately for any information. One month ago when that pile of paperwork was thrown off her desk in a disheveled heap as Tsunade cursed with tear-filled eyes, unable to control the heart-crumpling rage and regret she had.

"You have no idea," Tsunade muttered. "I'm just as broken up about it as you are."

Naruto backed off, his heart sagging in his chest. "What are we supposed to do?"

Shizune, huffing and holding a sealed scroll, burst through the door. "Lady Tsunade!"

Wiping quickly at her eyes, Tsunade stared stone-faced at her former student. "What is it, Shizune?"

"A scroll was delivered," she mumbled, handing it over. "The seal placed… it's-"

With her eyes widening, Tsunade held her breath as she read the wax seal. "Who brought this to you? Where did you get it?"

"One of our shinobi said a hooded figure dropped it off! I-I wasn't there, but they said he completely vanished."

Naruto crept past Tsunade's desk, peeking over her shoulder. "What is it?!"

After inspecting the scroll carefully for potential risks, Tsunade unraveled it. Her eyes darted across the words and her lips parted in astonishment. "It's information… about Orochimaru."

"What? Who sent it?! Who would know something about Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade rolled up the scroll, her fingers wrapped around it and gripping tightly. "This scroll… The seal inscribed on it is from the Akatsuki member Sasori."

His heart skipped a beat, almost as though it could stop on its own at any moment. He pushed his face into Tsunade's, yelling loudly into the woman's ear. "Sakura-chan had said that Orochimaru used to be a member of Akatsuki, Granny!"

"I know that," Tsunade muttered, tweaking at her ear. "It said that he was supposed to be meeting with a spy near the Tenchi Bridge that worked under Orochimaru in about six days' time at noon."

"Do you know what this means?! If that creepy snake asshole worked with Akatsuki, he might know something about Sasori!" Naruto shouted again.

Tsunade pushed him away. "And he'll possibly have information on Sasuke's location, too," she added.

Naruto nodded, his excitement growing. "We could find Sasuke and Sakura. Put me on this mission, Granny! Sakura-chan and Sasuke need to be found!"

"Naruto, don't get your hopes up. This could be a trap."

"If it's a trap, then I'll just fight back! I'll be careful, I promise! Let's get this going!"

"It won't be the same team since Kakashi's recovering like I said, but I'll organize-" Naruto cut her off as he quickly climbed through her window and jumped down to the first story.

"I'll put a team together! We'll find both of them!" His yells of determination could be heard as he raced down the streets.

Tsunade shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "The fool didn't even let me finish..."

Shizune walked towards her desk, eyes filled with concern. "Lady Tsunade..."

"Don't start, Shizune," Tsunade growled, opening up the closest drawer and plucking out her prized drink.

Shizune bowed her head as Tsunade gulped down the last half of the bottle. "Drinking won't make you feel better," she whispered, meeting next to her chair and rubbing her teacher's arm tenderly.

Tsunade's bottom lip quivered. The heat of the alcohol rushed to her face and her eyelids drooped. "Of course it won't," she said harshly. "My student's probably dead somewhere."

"Don't say that," Shizune scolded.

Another wave of grief washed over the older woman. The powerful weight of her emotions left her collapsing back into her chair and crumpling over her desk. The bottle, once in her hand, dropped to the floor and shattered. "I couldn't protect Dan and Nawaki. Now, she's gone."

"Lady Tsunade..."

"And the bastard had the gall to send a scroll like that. I can't imagine what she went through." Her teeth clenched hard enough for her jaw to ache. "If I find him, I'll kill him myself!"

幻  
vision; illusion; dream

Sasori wandered through the forest, a satchel bag strapped over his shoulder. His feet shuffled soundlessly as he gathered herbs and placed them into his bag. The air was clean and crisp, the morning fog slowly dissipating as the sun slowly crept overhead. Behind him, he heard the rustling of leaves through the brush. He reached for the kunai hidden underneath the long hooded tunic he wore with eyes scanning the forest floor. A young rabbit scurried in front of him, pawing at the ground with its ears perked up and nose twitching.

His kunai slipped from his fingers and impaled the creature, killing it quickly. Food was food he thought and, although he knew that Sakura wasn't a fan of the taste, she never outwardly complained about it the gamey taste of the wild animals he managed to find. They were quite the distance from any nearby markets, so there was no choice but to rely on the forest's resources.

As he gathered the rabbit by its ears and stashed his kunai away, he heard the soft sound of voices approaching. Cautiously, he crept forward with immeasurable silence. Shinobi were known to show up while traveling to Iron Country, but it was rare. And, although statistically impossible, there was still the possibility that a certain group of Konoha ninja could be out searching for any signs of their lost teammate.

Peeking through the brush, he exhaled a sigh of relief. Before him, a man and woman towing a cart of supplies walked down the grassy trail.

"I told you to read the map," the woman hissed.

The man turned the old, tattered paper around in his hands with a vexed expression. "I thought for sure we were supposed to cross that river."

She rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "How are we supposed to meet my parents if we don't even know where we are?"

They were utterly harmless, likely civilians on their way to a nearby town. Sasori was never a people person, but the tidy cart full of supplies enticed him to approach.

"Excuse me," Sasori voiced out, startling the pair. "I overheard the two of you as I was walking along. You're lost?"

The man nodded, bringing the map closer to his chest. "Y-Yes, we are… Do you hunt around here?" His eyes shifted to the dead rabbit and he brought a protective hand in front of the woman beside him.

Sasori feigned a friendly smile. "Oh, yes. I know this area very well. Where are you headed?"

"Ryoushimachi. Can you point us in the right direction? We just need a helping hand," the man asked.

Fingering the handle of his kunai, Sasori nodded his head. "The fishing village? It's unfortunate that I have to tell you, but you're walking the wrong way. It's south of here, just beyond the two rocky pillars."

The woman huffed up, her hands on her hips. "I told you!"

Tilting his head, Sasori's eyes drifted to the covered cart, wondering what the two could possibly have on them. "I'm a bit curious. What business do you have in Ryoushimachi?"

Sharing a loving gaze, the two moved closer to each other. The woman held the man's arm and smiled proudly back at Sasori. "We're newly married and moving closer to my family there. Everything from clothes to pots and pans is packed away in our cart. It's a new beginning for us!"

Simple, household items. And a new beginning? They definitely packed up the whole house, didn't they? It somehow reminded him of his new home with Sakura. Although they had enough supplies, more wouldn't hurt. Sasori could also trade any leftover items, if necessary.

"Congratulations," he responded. "If that's the case then let me offer you something, as well."

Sakura yawned, scratching at one of the numerous bug bites blemishing her skin. Even in a cold, musty place like this, insects had a way of finding her. The sound of footsteps outside her door raised her attention, but by now she didn't hold her hopes high. If it ever was Naruto and the others, they wouldn't walk at such a leisurely pace and unlock the door like they were just returning home from a quick grocery trip. No, instead, they'd kick it open, breaking it off its hinges, and shout out as loud as possible. Naruto would run to her and curse the bastard that locked her up and ask if she was okay with his hands fumbling over her bindings. Then, since he _was_ Naruto, he'd bite his tongue, _'Of course, you're not okay. What am I thinking?'_ would babble out of his mouth a second later. They'd bring her home, her parents would hug her and everything would be fine again.

The door cracked open and Sasori walked in as Sakura lifted herself back up to eat. Along with the typical tray of food, he carried some folded fabric over his arm.

"You're in for something delicious today," he announced.

Sakura could smell it, the mouthwatering scent of spices and dried herbs. Her stomach growled ferociously, waiting impatiently to have that first bite. She licked her lips, the aroma causing her to drool a bit. It made her feel a little spoiled, but she hated eating such dry, flavorless food. Many others would point out that she had it better than most jailbirds ever would, but none of this was a competition. For now, she'd take advantage of some seasoned meat and pretend she was eating out in Otafuku Gai.

When Sasori presented it to her, Sakura grabbed the meat with her bound hands and bit into it immediately. The mild taste of chili pepper and onion sent her taste buds into a frenzy. It was mediocre but better than anything she'd had recently.

He sat down, bringing the cloth to his lap and watched in fascination as she sucked on her fingers for any leftover traces of flavor. Back when he needed food for his human body, he found himself to be a decent cook, but without a trader there just wasn't a way to liven up any of the meals he made now. They were many miles away from any nearby villages, even Ryoushimachi would take three days to travel to. Finding that couple in the forest was just luck. Who knew they were carrying so many great things? He'd have to keep an eye on the trail for others passing by.

"Did you enjoy your food?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, her taste buds fully satisfied. He shook his head to reply and gathered up the colorful fabric in his hands. Stretching it out, he revealed a yukata robe with an extravagant pattern of plum blossoms blooming throughout the entirety of the garment.

"I also brought you some new clothes. I'm sure you'd like something different to wear."

Her eyes trailed up and down the yukata. "Did you buy this?"

"That doesn't matter."

She didn't appreciate the ambiguity of his answer. The sleeves were creased as though brand new, the entire yukata folded carefully to prevent wrinkles. It was beautiful and she never expected him to just find it forgotten or left around wherever the hell they were staying. But it didn't matter. Sasori wouldn't listen if she pressed for answers.

"There's also something else I want to tell you," he began, gathering up her tray.

Her heart jumped into her throat, a bad feeling creeping up her spine. "What is it?"

"I sent a scroll to the Godaime of Konohagakure. I didn't go myself, but an old spy of mine owed me a favor."

Sakura crawled as far forward as her chains allowed. "What did it say? Are you trying to trick them or tell them I'm dead?"

"It has nothing to do with you. I sent them some information about Orochimaru that may help them find that old teammate of yours," he answered. "You missed the first meeting, but I had enough time to delay until now. Your friends are lucky that my spy was fairly understanding."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Think of it as a reward. If that old hag Chiyo had been just a hair faster, I probably wouldn't be here. You wanted to bring your dear 'Sasuke' back to Konoha, didn't you? I'm giving you what you wanted." He frowned as she bent forward, her eyes hazy and lips tightly sealed shut. "Why are you acting so unhappy? Your friends will be reunited."

"You're so fucking messed up," she muttered. "You just sent them some intel about Sasuke-kun for no reason? You're attempting to ambush them, aren't you?"

"Sasuke-kun?" he marveled. "Were you two close?"

"Shut up," she snapped.

He smiled fiendishly, cocking his head to the side. "My, my. A touchy subject. I mean, I do find it a little strange that this guy holds any importance to you anyway."

Her face flushed with anger. "I told you to shut your mouth."

"He obviously didn't care for you if he just left without you. It must have been so lonely without your precious ' _Sasuke-kun_ '," he mocked.

Sakura threw her hands up, catching the edge of the tray and flinging it out of his hands across the room. "I said shut up! You don't know anything, you psychopath! Shut up! Shut up! Shut the hell up! I can't stand it anymore!" Her chest heaved up and down. The muscles in her arms tensed as her hands twitched at the chance to knock his head off. "I hate you! I hate looking at you and hearing you talk!"

"Then do something about it, Sakura. Kill me," he shouted back.

"Get me out of these chains and I will!"

He laughed, "Even if you were freed, you couldn't beat me. You're too weak."

"You don't make any sense," she cried. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

He knelt down and cradled her face. Sakura squirmed and jerked, but his tight, forceful grip kept her in place. She could feel the textured grooves of his wooden palms against her skin. His touch was cold, lacking the enveloping warmth real human hands harbored.

Sakura pushed against him. "Let go of me."

"You're here with me. They won't find you – nobody will." He pulled her head closer. "And, in time, you'll find this to be the better option."

She grunted, breathing labored. "You're wrong. I'll never stop hating you." Suddenly, her stomach lurched, sending waves of nausea that constricted her throat. Her eyelids drooped and limbs fell limp. "What the..."

"Finally," he exhaled, releasing her. "It was a strong dose too. I'm shocked that you're just feeling the effects now."

Sliding down the wall, Sakura reached for her throat. "You poisoned me?" Her words slurred together. The overwhelming feeling of fatigue barely giving her enough strength to lift her head.

"Not poisoned," he corrected. "You're just going to sleep."

She coughed, sticking two fingers down her throat to gag herself. She knew it was too late. The drugs were hitting her hard. Of course, the food _was_ too good to be true. She let her guard down.

He petted her head, smiling down at her. "Sleep well, girl. You'll wake up feeling much better."

–-

Sasori unclasped her wrists and feet, seeing the rubbed-raw skin underneath. She slept quietly, her limbs dangling as he scooped her body into his arms. He carried her through the hallway, past the kitchen, and turned the corner to the bathroom.

Gently setting her down against the wall, Sasori turned both faucets and let the water warm up. Soap and other scented oils lined the far side of the tub and a washcloth draped over the spout. Dropping to his knees, he began to undress her, grabbing hold of the zipper on her torn and dirty shirt. Midway down, he stopped, moving back reluctantly.

"Do it," he ordered himself.

He returned to her, completely removing the shirt and exposing the thin, mesh armor underneath. Struggling to pull it over her head, he opted to cut it apart with his kunai and throw it all away. His curious stare lingered on her bare chest, then to the bandaged and treated wound just above her hip. Pulling away at the gauze, he checked for inflammation and other signs of infection.

"Healing well. That's good."

His hands traveled to her waist, grabbing both her shorts and underwear together. This wasn't something new to him, just different circumstances. While she was unconscious and clinging to life, he washed and cleaned her constantly. His entire schedule centered around Sakura to keep her alive.

Now, from the countless hours of bedside care he exerted, she was alive and back to her usual self. As usual as one could be locked in a room, he supposed. Of course, he knew it was wrong and terrible, but what other choice did he have? Let her continue serving a corrupted country who viewed shinobi as expendable? No, he rejected that life for her. No-one would be taken from him again.

Ah, his mind was wandering. Focus. He needed to focus.

The drugs he gave her were strong but worked incredibly quick. Depending on how fast her system cleared, she could wake up sooner than he expected. Tsunade was her teacher, after all. Even his own grandmother couldn't compare to the Sannin's incredible medical ninjutsu.

With that in mind, Sasori searched the room for all the items he needed for her bath. He was on a tight timeframe. Sakura was different from any other captive he took in. She could try to fight him off. He wasn't worried that she'd kill him; he didn't fear death. Rather he'd love to have another chance of sparring with her.

What caused his uneasiness was the idea of her using up all of her chakra and killing herself in the process. And, knowing her, she was willing to die fighting than doing nothing.

Sasori admired her drive, but he also loathed it in a way. If she only _wanted_ to stay with him. He wouldn't need the chakra chains or the tranquilizers. She was too headstrong for him to handle and he couldn't bear the thought of her gone. He did all of this because of _her_.

She had to stay. It wasn't her decision to make. He needed her there – with him – forever.

He stopped the water, testing the heat with a temperature gauge. The benefits of being half-puppet greatly outweighed the cons, but losing his sense of touch made even the simplest things a bigger deal when taking care of Sakura.

Satisfied with the reading, he picked up the young woman and brought her to the bath. With one hand, he dipped the washcloth into the water and wiped her face. It frustrated him that she refused his help so often while awake. At least now he could clean her up again just as he did the night they traveled through Suna.

Gently, _so very gently_ , he lowered her head further, entranced as her hair fanned around her face like some rare, underwater flower blooming for the first time. He brushed her bangs back, cupping his hand into the water and wetting down her hairline. She looked so blissful in her sleep, so calm.

"You're a very beautiful girl," he whispered.

Lifting her upright, he made a quick lather with a flowery soap, his fingers scrubbing her scalp and sliding through to the tangled ends of her hair. It reminded him of the long hours isolated in his workshop at the Akatsuki, hunched over, dismantling and reconstructing his puppets. But Sakura was obviously different. He didn't need to supply her with chakra to keep her moving. Her joints didn't creak or crack. Her eyes carried through to her soul, radiating with life and emotion. She was really human.

And he used to be one, too. Before the Akatsuki, before he mutilated himself for the perfect body. A young boy with a family. He had friends, people that trusted him. Then, he was left with nothing. The system failed him, everyone. Nobody understood him. Akatsuki acknowledged his reasoning and promised for change, but it was a cruel act to further their own selfish goals – to create a 'better world'. Sasori thought it all ludicrous, but he had no choice other than to join them. Collecting the jinchuuriki to extract the tailed beasts – it bored him and gave him no purpose. And their pathetic goal was haphazardly thrown together. He knew at some point, their plans would self-destruct. It was only a matter of time, considering the ridiculous amounts of secrets they kept from their members.

But the moment came when he finally found ' _it_ '. At first, he dismissed her, believing her to be just another disposable pawn for the shinobi system. It was just another job he had to finish.

He grinned, lifting and resting her up against the sloping back of the tub. Yes, the way Sakura fought was impressive, but most importantly… she didn't quite fit.

He remembered how hard she had punched him, cracking open his face, failing to register how irrelevant it was to him since he felt no pain.

' _What do you think human life is? What's family to you?!_ ' She had screamed it so loud, her voice carried through the broken stone into the sky. It echoed so long, he wondered if it would ever fade.

"Are those the words of a shinobi?" he repeated, playing the scene back for himself in vivid detail.

In passing, she probably didn't understand. Shinobi were tools; emotionless husks. And fighting against her, watching in awe as she threw herself in front of Chiyo to protect the old woman, risking her _own_ life. He was left without words. Boggled and intrigued. Sakura wasn't a shinobi, not by his standards.

Unplugging the drain, Sasori threw a towel over his shoulder and gathered Sakura into his arms. He returned to his room and rested her on the bed. Covering her with the towel, he left to retrieve the yukata in her cell.

Alone, Sakura began to stir, the drugs clouding her mind. Half-asleep and understandably confused, she couldn't think coherently, her memory of where she was and what was happening temporarily blocked. The tranquilizers pervaded her dreams and warped her mind, sending her back to the days when Team Seven was still together. Sasuke and Naruto fighting constantly, Kakashi coming to their meet-up spot late, and Sakura playing out her romantic, Uchiha-filled fantasies in her head – so innocent and simple.

Peeking underneath her lashes, Sakura's dreams seeped through reality and painted the bedroom as Konoha's outer gates. The colors of evening dusk faded into darkness, but summer kept the night warm and she found herself sitting on a bench, waiting for someone. The tap of footsteps caught her ear and she leaned forward, kicking her legs in excitement.

Sasori re-entered the room, dusting off the yukata. Much to his disbelief, Sakura sat up, awake but sluggish at the edge of the bed. He sprinted to her, ready to drag her back to the cell and restrain her, but something wasn't right.

"Sakura." He checked her over after she didn't respond. Her eyes passed through him, dull and dazed.

He was growing concerned, a very foreign feeling to him. Could it be that he may have overdone the tranquilizers? No, his measurements were perfect. He snapped his fingers in front of her face and flicked her cheek.

"Hey, talk to me," he ordered. She blinked, slowly lifting and meeting gazes with him. Sasori exhaled a long, drawn-out sigh. "I told you to speak, but as long as you're responsive, I don't-"

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, her hand sliding over his.

Sasori froze. She was hallucinating. Still, it relieved him to know that was the only thing she was experiencing. Taking the yukata, he wrapped it around her bare body. "Let's get you to bed." He didn't look forward to locking her up again, but it had to be done. Next time, he would use a different drug that lasted longer.

Sakura's eyes only saw a young Sasuke, his hand outstretched to her with a kind smile. She blushed, smiling up at him. It was every dream she had as a young girl coming true. Sasuke really did love her!

"I love you," she said. "I love you with all my heart." Her hand ran up Sasori's arm, reaching the curve of his cheek. "Sasuke-kun..."

Sasori frowned, his usual, passive appearance wavering just the slightest. His knowledge on this 'Sasuke' was scarce, but of the little he gathered, Sakura cared very deeply for him. Hell, she was confessing her love for the fool right in front of him. Perhaps it wasn't true and the tranquilizers were influencing her, but Sasori felt no need to make excuses. In fact, he found her girlish behavior quite amusing.

Amusing enough to play along.

"Sakura, I'm here," he answered.

Her eyes softened, overjoyed to hear him speak. "I'm glad you decided to stay here in the village. If you would have left, I don't think I could stop myself from leaving, too." She began petting Sasori's hair, her words still a jumbled mess.

Stay in the village? So it was just as he thought. He abandoned them for Orochimaru at some point and this was her way of coping. For all her incredible talent and strength, she still latched onto such trivial matters. He wasn't surprised. Women were sentimental creatures.

"Sasuke-kun?" Her other hand tugged at his sleeve, bringing him closer.

"What is it?"

She shrank back shyly, eyes tearing away from his. "Do you remember the day we became genin? You were so angry with me… But I understand it now. I understand _you_ now."

Sasori tightened his jaw. "You… understand me? How so?"

"The loneliness," she explained, "How you were alone for so long. You didn't deserve to suffer like that."

His hand held hers against his face before he could stop himself. There was something about the tenderness in her voice that spoke to him, not the person he was pretending to be. He suffered for so long and nobody ever acknowledged it. He was alone with no resolve to his heartbreak. Nobody brought justice to the man who killed his parents. His own grandmother built up her own walls and left him to fend for himself. Sasori became a recluse and detached himself from the people around him. There was no-one.

And Sakura understood that. Him.

"Do you want to know why you're here? The reason?" he asked suddenly.

Confused, Sakura blinked, her sleepiness returning. "What...?"

"You don't fit in this world, Sakura. It's flawed. So terribly flawed." He took her hands and pressed them to his lips. "This life – a shinobi's life – it's completely irrelevant. The wars will never stop. I brought you here to protect you."

She tried to pull away, but Sasori held her tighter, squeezing her trapped fingers. "I don't… Sasuke-kun? What's happening?"

Sasuke's face contorted and twisted. His black, choppy hair bled red and his dark eyes lightened to a greyish-brown. Her head throbbed, trying its hardest to concentrate. Where was she? Sasuke's voice sounded different, but she couldn't pinpoint what exactly was going on.

Sasori continued, growing manic. "I'll take care of you here. I'll make it to where you never die."

She groaned, struggling to stay awake. "What… are you talking about?"

He broke into a fit of laughter. "You'll be immortalized, Sakura! Like a true goddess of strength and beauty." He couldn't contain his excitement at sharing his news. It was like the day he found her all over again. "And the best part is that you're all mine. We'll be together. Two bodies free of rot and pain. What could be better than an eternal life?"

Her head rocked, too heavy to keep up on her own. Fractions of Sasuke and Sasori mixed together to form a terrifying abstract portrait that sent waves of fear through her. His words floated by her. Everything was just moving too fast for her to process it all. Was Sasuke really who she was talking to?

"Sas..." She closed her eyes, unable to resist the heavy lull of sleep.

Once her body began to sway, Sasori steadied her, roping in his lost composure. The drugs really were effective – he'd definitely have to write down the dosage. However, there were things he needed to finish before he looked over his notes.

Laying her down on her back, he pulled her arms through the sleeves of the yukata. He folded the robes over her chest and tied the obi around her waist snugly. Turning her to her side, he fastened a tidy knot against her back. Satisfied, he stepped back for a better look.

Ah, she really did look like a little doll. And it was his responsibility keep his precious doll safe.

Sakura couldn't open her eyes, the light seeping from underneath the door too intense. She deemed the eye-bulging headache as her worst yet, even after considering her intense training with Lady Tsunade. Bile rose in her throat, but she willed herself to keep it down. Being in a cell by herself was one thing, but the putrid stench of vomit wouldn't enhance the experience and she doubted Sasori would bother cleaning it up. She rubbed her eyes, feeling the soft, silky fabric against her skin. What the hell was she wearing?

"Sasori," she yelled, leading to an awful fit of hoarse, chesty coughs. "Sasori!"

"Your next meal isn't for another few hours," he responded through the door. "Go back to sleep."

"What the hell did you do to me?" She banged her chains against the floor loudly to gain his attention. "Sasori! Come here!"

She heard a chair scoot against the stone floor. His quick steps reached the door and she shielded her eyes from the blinding light.

"Sakura," he began, "I'm very busy."

"Care to explain why I'm dressed this way? You drugged me! What did you do?" Nothing ached except her poor head, but she also wasn't aware of how long she was unconscious. Anything could have happened. Hopefully no organs were missing.

He crossed his arms. "I gave you a bath and dressed you. Any more questions?"

She snorted. "Let me go, stupid?"

"Is that how you would treat your precious Sasuke-kun?"

"You're not Sasuke-kun," she spat.

He looked at her thoughtfully, subsequently sitting down across from her on the floor. She swallowed hard as he reached for her chains. The smooth pads of his fingertips trailed up her palm, slowly moving between the gaps of her own hand and connecting the two. Sakura stared back, fully unnerved as his fingers curled over her knuckles. He manually closed her own fingers over his, the cold, unnatural touch of his wooden flesh making her shiver. A playful – almost baiting- look eased onto his face. Crawling closer, his smile only grew as Sakura reflexively moved back against the wall.

"I could be... if you wanted me to."

The inviting, shameless tone of his voice made Sakura's stomach churn. Her heart raced. The urgency that screamed within her begged for some retaliation, but Sakura contained it. Dread washed over her as she wondered what kind of game Sasori was trying to play.

He was curious about this Sasuke character and, honestly, a bit jealous. The fact that he knew she not only loved him but could easily forgive the bastard for his betrayal nipped at his ego. "The two of us aren't very different, are we? We're both rogues."

She didn't respond, closing her eyes to escape his gaze.

He looked her up and down, trying to find some way to goad a reaction from her. "If word reached him, do you think that boy would even care that you're missing?" Her head jerked back, eyes flashing dangerously. "You probably don't even matter to him. He wouldn't care if you lived or died."

"Sasuke-kun… Is a good person. You don't know him like I do."

"No, you only know the Sasuke that you want to see. He's just another pawn. All of them are the same and they're incapable of emotions."

"And you're any different?" she bit out.

Sasori nodded. "I can acknowledge how broken the world is. You've realized it for yourself, Sakura. This world is just filled with endless suffering."

"Team Seven had a bond that you could never understand! Naruto and I were going to find Sasuke and bring him back to the village together! The world isn't _just_ suffering. There's love, too!"

"And you call me a psychopath… You only want to bring Sasuke back for yourself. It doesn't matter how he feels, does it? The purpose was for Sasuke to accept your love and that's it. Maybe if he took pity on you, he'd accept your feelings. Are you that desperate that you're willing to bear some one-sided love just to have him? We're more alike than you care to admit. The only difference is that I'm getting what I want and that's you."

Sakura's fist struck his chest. He fell backward, landing hard on the ground. The protective canister of his living core depressed inwardly, creating a small opening between the two welded sections. Blood leaked through the compartment and trickled down his chest and abdomen. Both looked at each other in sheer astonishment, minds blank and eyes wide.

Grinning, he pressed his hand against his core, smiling faintly. "You're much stronger than you look… even without your chakra." He coughed, spitting out blood. "You... always surprise me."

She blinked rapidly, breathing hard through her nose. His blood dripped onto her face and clothes as he stood above her. Sakura sat frozen. She hated how easily her anger slipped away from her grasp. But it was too late to feel regret, the deed was done.

Grabbing her face, he forced his lips against hers. Sakura shouted as their teeth clashed. She frantically squirmed underneath his weight. Panic set in and her breath grew shallow and rapid. Her hands pushed against his core and twisted, spilling more blood onto herself as a loud crack echoed from his chest. Sasori quickly moved back an arms-length away and defensively kicked her back against the wall. Drops of blood trailed behind him as he swiftly closed the door.

Sakura eyes filled with hot, angry tears. She screamed loudly, spreading blood over her face as her hands aggressively rubbed over her mouth, trying to rid herself of the feeling of his lips on hers. Her body shook, lungs burning as she continued to hyperventilate. Her fists pounded against the cell floor repeatedly in loud, violent bursts.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" With her voice breaking, she laid herself prostrate on the ground.

He kissed her. Hard enough for her lips to ache. Her face was numb. Sakura had never kissed anyone and to have Sasori do it felt vile. She hated him - absolutely revolted him.

She was nothing like Sasori.

愛

attachment; craving; desire

Sasori lumbered to his workshop desk on a clumsy, wide gait. His hands carefully inched the metal canister from his wooden body. Blood trapped behind the container flooded out onto the desk's surface, drenching any scrolls or supplies left on top of it. He didn't speak, not even a curse. His eyes studied the separation and went to work.

He had acted out on such human emotions. Anger, desperation, lust. As his hands surged with chakra and fumbled with his tools, he continued down the spiral of thoughts flooding his mind. He was no longer a human, but never could he be a puppet. She knew his weakness and went straight for it. Such a clever woman she was. He had let his guard down and the opportunity was served to her perfectly.

A smile spread across his lips and he chuckled to himself. If he was still inside his human body, his heart would be racing. His skin would feel hot to the touch and his lips would be tingling. As he worked, he continued to play it back for himself.

The way she looked, the intense, burning hatred radiating behind her green eyes. Her lips were stretched thin in a repulsed grimace. Every inch of her had retreated from his touch and fought against him. He liked that. Sasori didn't want it to be easy - otherwise, it would be boring. Sakura was not so easily swayed and the chase was entertaining. Women who submitted too quickly were irritating and dull in his eyes. Perhaps it contradicted with his usual, impatient self, but to finally have the person he wanted most made all the effort and time _so satisfying_.

Unfortunately, leaving the Akatsuki made acquiring tools difficult. He was no longer given the luxury of a large forge or high-quality metal. The canister appeared irreparable, but if he could weld the two pieces together with high enough heat... Well, it would at least be safe for him to use until he found something better. He'd just have to keep his teasing at a distance.

Hours ticked by. The lone window in his room threw shadows on the walls of the surrounding trees silhouetted by the setting sun. The chakra that kept his core attached to his puppet body waned and he could feel himself growing tired. For now, he had to focus on himself or there wouldn't be anyone to take care of her. If he died, that would ruin his plans. Obviously, he didn't want that. The fire in his hand-made forge wasn't nearly as hot as he anticipated and no matter how much kindling he used, nothing could help it. Still, he worked without a word. There was no point. He had to focus.

Knowing time was against him, he relented and slowly emptied the remnants of his human body out of the container and into a temporary fix, making sure to level his chakra to keep himself from an accidental death. It was hard, grueling task - even more so than capturing any of the bijuu. No risks. Not even a blink. If his chakra dipped or he was too quick, he'd surely die.

Taking every precaution, he safely finished the transfer and moved on to the next step. Taking some tongs, he dropped the damaged canister into the forge's heat and placed the top and bottom half together to weld the pieces into one again. While the fire crackled and spit, he began cleaning. Blood was everywhere and he wondered just how much he left behind in Sakura's room.

Poor girl. He'd have to make it up to her.

But for now...

Rest.


End file.
